Unbreak My Heart
by Sayuri Maxwell
Summary: 1x2 Duo está cansado de ser ignorado por Heero, e procura afeto nos braços de Miyu. Heero, por sua vez, achando que foi traído, resolve morar com Relena. Será o fim do relacionamento entre os dois?
1. Capítulo 01

Unbreak My Heart

By Sayuri Maxwell

CAPT. 01

- Que saco! – Duo resmungou, se jogando no sofá da mansao Winner.

- Shinigami está entediado novamente? – perguntou Miyu.

- Hai. Não tem nada pra fazer desde que acabou a guerra.

- Cadê o Heero?

- Hmpf. No laptop, como sempre. Ele gosta mais daquela máquina estúpida que de mim.

- Imagina, Duo-sama. O Heero te ama.

Miyu Winner foi encontrada por Quatre no meio da guerra, sem casa nem família. E, como o nosso loirinho tem o maior coração do mundo, resolveu adotar a menina de olhos azuis como sua irmã.

- Nem parece. Ele só tem olhos para o laptop e a ridícula rainha do mundo. – o americano falou, com ódio da loira.

- Ah, a suprema. Duo, tenha cuidado. Ela é capaz de tudo para conseguir separar vocês. – agora era Miyu que estava com raiva. – Não deixe que a importância dela para a paz mundial interfira no relacionamento de vocês dois. Heero irá defendê-la até a morte, pois para isso foi treinado. E ela, sabendo disso, irá tirar proveito.

- Eu sei. – Duo apresentava tristeza em seu olhar. – Mas ele nunca liga pra mim. Sempre tem coisas mais importantes pra resolver.

- Com o tempo ele vai aprender a te dar mais valor. Você precisa ter paciência, acima de tudo.

Desde o momento em que Miyu chegou na mansão Winner e seus olhos encontraram o americano, a jovem passou a manter uma paixão secreta pelo mesmo. Porém, sabendo que não teria chance alguma, resolveu ajudar no que fosse preciso para que ele e Heero pudessem ter uma relação sólida. O obstáculo maior era Relena Peacecraft, mas Miyu iria conseguir fazer com que Heero enxergasse que a suprema apenas queria destruir a qualquer custo o amor que ele sentia por Duo Maxwell, por puro egoísmo e capricho de garota mimada que consegue tudo o que quer.

- Quatre, meu irmão. – Miyu encontrou o árabe na sala de jantar, tomando sua diária xícara de chá.

- O que houve? Você parece preocupada.

Sentando em frente a ele, a bela morena resolveu que precisava conversar com alguém sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. E ninguém melhor para isso que o nosso loiro preferido!

- Eu estou realmente preocupada. Com Duo e Heero.

- Foi o que eu imaginei.

- Irmão, eu vejo uma nuvem negra em torno deles. Venho tendo horríveis pressentimentos, e todos eles giram em volta do relacionamento dos dois. Alguma coisa muito ruim está para acontecer.

- Eu também sinto isso. O que você acha que pode ser?

- Tenho minhas suspeitas. Não posso afirmar nada, mas acho que a causa disso tudo é Relena.

- A srta Relena? Mas o que ela poderia estar armando contra eles?

- Não sei. E é isso que eu preciso descobrir, antes que seja tarde demais.

Nesse instante, Bel, uma das empregadas dos Winner, entrou na sala de jantar, recolhendo a xícara de chá vazia. Miyu e Quatre pararam instantaneamente de falar e esperaram a mesma sair, antes de continuar. Quando tiveram certeza de que estavam novamente sozinhos, eles se puzeram a conversar novamente.

- Eu sinto que você, minha irmã, está apaixonada pelo Duo.

- É verdade. Eu não preciso esconder de você. Mas eu quero que ele seja feliz com o Heero.

- Eu entendo, e te admiro por isso. Poucas pessoas fariam o mesmo que você.

- Obrigada, Quatre. Agora eu vou para o meu quarto. Com licença. – e, dizendo isso, Miyu retirou-se da sala de jantar e subiu para seus aposentos.

Duas pessoas conversavam em uma sala escura. Estavam tramando. Traição e ódio impregnavam o ambiente sombrio, deixando-o pesado, porém apropriado para o que lá acontecia.

- Então quer dizer que a irmãzinha de Quatre Winner está apaixonada pelo americano?

- Foi o que eu pude ouvir.

- Otimo trabalho. Você terá sua recompensa. Agora vá, antes que percebam a sua ausência.

- Com licença.

Bel saiu da sala, deixando Relena à sós com seus pensamentos de cobra.

Duo havia subido para tomar seu banho. Seu amante ainda estava em frente ao laptop, digitando qualquer coisa, e nem percebeu a sua presença. Heero nunca o notava. Apenas quando o desejo carnal falava mais alto, o japonês o procurava, não se importando com a vontade nem com os sentimentos do americano. Parecia um animal selvagem, forte e bruto como só ele.

- Heero? – Duo arriscou uma tentativa de conversa.

- … - nenhuma resposta.

- Heero?? – o americano aumentou seu tom.

- Que foi? – Heero pareceu irritado. – Não vê que eu estou ocupado?

- Você vai demorar muito?

- Vou!

- É que eu queria passar um tempo com você. A gente nunca fica junto, só quando você quer…

- Você está reclamando de mim???

- Ahn… não, é que…

- Então me deixe em paz. Tenho coisas importantes a fazer.

Isso doeu mais que mil facadas no coração de Duo Maxwell. Heero não o via como uma pessoa, apenas como um objeto de satisfação sexual, que podia ser usado e descartado a qualquer hora. Lágrimas teimavam em rolar pela bela face do americano, que saiu do quarto, esquecendo-se do banho que queria tomar, e foi correndo em busca de conforto, de carinho que ele não recebia de seu amado.

Miyu sentiu uma dor muito forte na região do coração. Sabia o que isso significava, era Duo que estava triste novamente. Ele precisava dela, de seu carinho e apoio. E ela não iria negar-lhe isso. Levantou de sua cama e desceu as escadas, procurando desesperadamente por um americano triste, e o achando no jardim, sentado entre as flores que Quatre cultivava com tanto amor.

- Duo! – Miyu correu até o seu amado, o abraçando forte. – O que houve?

- Eu não agüento mais, Miyu! Não agüento mais!! – Duo gritou entre lágrimas, abraçando de volta a morena que lhe oferecia tanto carinho.

- Você e o Heero brigaram de novo? – ela passou a mão pelo rosto do americano, limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de rolar.

- Miyu, eu preciso de carinho. Eu preciso de AMOR. E isso eu não tenho com o Heero.

- Claro que tem, querido.

- Não, eu não tenho. Quem tem o carinho do Soldado Perfeito é a rainha do mundo. Eu não passo de um simples passatempo pra ele. Será que eu não mereço um amor de verdade, Miyu? Será que ninguém é capaz de me amar? É esse o meu castigo por ter matado tantas pessoas na guerra?

- Não, claro que não, Duo. Qualquer um pode se apaixonar por você. Duo, você é uma pessoa incrível, maravilhosa, é claro que merece um amor de verdade. Aposto que várias pessoas são apaixonadas por você.

- Ah é? – Duo soluçou. – Me diga uma.

- Eu. – o coração de Miyu resolveu falar mais alto.

- Você, Miyu? Você me ama?

- Mais do que a mim mesma. Desde o dia em que eu cheguei aqui.

- Então me ajuda. Eu preciso do seu amor, pra fazer o meu coração parar de sangrar. Dói muito. Me ajuda a esquecer o Heero, por favor.

Sem esperar resposta, os lábios do americano encontraram os da jovem apaixonada, num beijo cheio de ternura e carinho, como há tempos Duo queria provar. Porém o que eles não sabiam é que um par de olhos traiçoeiros espionavam os dois, com um brilho de ganância e ambição no olhar. Bel já tinha novas notícias para Relena Peacecraft.

**Comentários da autora**

Nossa, fui eu que escrevi esse capítulo??? Gente, eu nunca escrevi algo tão dramático assim! Estou impressionada comigo mesma. Pra vocês verem, nem eu acredito na minha própria capacidade… Nhai, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Pra quem está com vontade de me matar, não se preocupe, Duo e Heero vão se acertar, mas isso vai demorar um pouquinho, ok? Quanto à Miyu… bom, esperem por bastantes surpresas até o fim da fic. Me mandem suas opiniões, por tudo que é mais sagrado! Como vocês sabem, eu vivo dos comentários dos leitores! Beijinhus,

Sayuri Maxwell -_com vontade de se matar por ter feito Duo sofrer_-


	2. Capítulo 02

CAPT. 02

- Tem novidades? – Relena perguntou ao se deparar com Bel novamente em sua mansão.

- Oh, sim! Maravilhosas!

- Pois diga logo de uma vez!

- O Duo se desiludiu com o Heero, e caiu nos braços da Miyu. Eles se beijaram.

- Mas isso é perfeito!!! – os olhos de Relena faiscavam de felicidade. – Foi a melhor notícia do século!

- O que a senhorita vai fazer agora?

- Envenenar a mente do Heero contra aquele americanozinho imprestável. Finalmente o Heero será só meu!

Na sala de estar da mansão Winner, Quatre sente tonturas e fortes dores no peito, quase caindo no chão, se não fosse por um moreno alto dos olhos verdes que o segurou bem a tempo.

- Quatre, o que foi? – Trowa perguntou, abraçando seu loirinho.

- Trowa… senti algo horrível!

- Você está tendo pressentimentos, meu anjo?

- Acho que sim. Eu venho sentindo isso há algum tempo, mas dessa vez foi mais forte.

- Calma, loirinho. Vai passar. – o ex-piloto do Heavyarms beijou o garoto árabe, fazendo o mesmo se derreter completamente e esquecer todas aquelas sensações ruins.

- O que será que está acontecendo nessa casa? – Wufei falou consigo mesmo, andando de um lado para o outro de seu quarto.

O chinês sentia-se isolado dentro da mansão. Era o único que não estava por dentro dos acontecimentos. Chang sabia que Heero e Duo mantinham uma relação, assim como Trowa e Quatre, e, mesmo não concordando com isso, fingia que nada havia acontecido.

Tinha esperanças de arranjar uma namorada, para não mais ficar sozinho na mansão. Achara até que essa namorada poderia ser a Miyu, mas ela só tinha olhos para o americano. Às vezes Wufei tinha uma pontinha de inveja do garoto dos belos olhos violetas. "O que ele tem que atrai todo mundo?" o chinês pensava. Para ele, Duo era uma pessoa tagarela, irritante e implicante. Certo, ele realmente era muito bonito, isso Wufei não podia negar. Mas será que era simplesmente a beleza do americano que deixava todos à sua volta apaixonados?

Bom, voltando ao assunto…

- Por que todos têm agido tão estranho? Apenas Yuy continua o mesmo, frio e distante como sempre foi e sempre será. Nem Maxwell conseguiu quebrar o gelo que é o coração do japonês. 

Ao olhar para fora da janela, Chang se depara com uma cena que ele não imaginara ver. Duo estava beijando a morena de olhos azuis. Isso, para ele, era traição. O americano não estava junto com Heero? Ele não podia simplesmente sair por aí beijando outras pessoas, principalmente alguém que morava na mesma casa que eles. Não estava certo!

No dia seguinte, todos se encontravam na sala de televisão, exceto Heero. O dia estava frio, então ninguém sentia disposição o suficiente para utilizar a piscina, apesar de a mesma ter água aquecida. Como não tinha mais nada pra fazer, os moradores da mansão Winner resolveram assistir um filme. Quatre e Trowa sentaram na poltrona de dois lugares, abraçados (q fofis). Miyu estava sentada no sofá de 3 lugares, passando os dedos no cabelo de Duo, que estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo, ocupando assim o sofá inteiro (¬¬UUU). Wufei, como não teve escolha, sentou no chão.

No meio do filme, Heero finalmente aparece, arrumado e indo em direção à porta principal. Aonde ele poderia estar indo às 8h da manhã (nossa, eles acordaram cedão!)?

- Heero, aonde você vai? – Quatre perguntou. À mansão Peacecraft.

- Tenho uma reunião com Relena.

- Reunião? Que reunião??? – Duo não se conteve.

Sem responder à pergunta do americano, Heero saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando lágrimas nos olhos de Duo. Na noite anterior, quando Heero o procurou para satisfazer seus desejos, Duo negou pela primeira vez, deixando o Soldado Perfeito furioso.

- Ele vai se encontrar com ela de novo. É sempre ela! – Duo falou, mais consigo mesmo do que com os outros.

- Ora, Maxwell, não seja ciumento. – Wufei riu, sarcasticamente.

- Cala a boca. – Shinigami não estava para brincadeiras.

Miyu sentiu tonturas. Sabia que deveria impedir Heero de ir a esse encontro, pois o que ela havia vindo pressentindo há semanas, iria acontecer nessa tal reunião. Mas também sabia que não iria conseguir fazer Heero ficar, então não fez nada. Apenas olhou para seu irmão, que parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa.

- HEERO!!! – Relena gritou de alegria ao ver o garoto que tanto queria para si entrando em sua casa.

- O que você quer falar comigo, Relena? – Heero foi direto ao ponto.

- Vamos tomar alguma coisa enquanto conversamos. – um sorriso maligno formou-se no rosto da loira.

Os dois caminharam até o sofá. A rainha do mundo pediu duas taças de champanhe e iniciou o discurso que destruiria para sempre a relação de Heero e Duo.

- Heero, meu querido, fiquei sabendo que você e Duo terminaram. É verdade? – Relena falou, com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- Não.

- Não? – "Perfeito", a loira pensou. – Então sinto em te dizer, mas ele te traiu.

- Do que você está falando?

- Heero, o Duo nunca te amou. Ele só usava você como um mero passatempo, uma diversão.

- Não seja ridícula. É claro que ele me ama.

- Ah é? Então me diga por que ele estava ontem aos beijos com a irmã do Quatre.

- Como é??? – o sangue de Heero ferveu.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Duo colocou um chifre bem grande na sua cabeça.

Heero ficou cego de ciúme. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser na vontade de matar Duo. Como ele se atreveu??? Primeiro ele mataria Duo, depois mataria Miyu, e por último se mataria. É, é isso aí.

- Não diga besteira! – Relena o repreendeu. – Mostre a eles que você é superior. Saia da mansão Winner sem falar nada sobre o assunto, e venha morar comigo.

- Missão aceita.

Já era de noite. Quatre e Trowa estavam sozinhos, no quarto do loiro. Wufei havia subido para o seu próprio quarto. Miyu e Duo ficaram na sala de jantar, jogando baralho. Nenhum dos dois conseguiam se concentrar direito no jogo, então decidiram parar. Duo, porque estava preocupado com a demora de Heero, e Miyu, porque a sensação ruim não havia lhe abandonado desde aquela manhã.

Meia hora depois, Heero chega, subindo direto para seu quarto, sem falar com ninguém. Duo subiu atrás dele e, quando chegou lá, o encontrou arrumando suas coisas.

- O que está fazendo??? – Duo perguntou, não querendo acreditar no que via.

- … - não obteve resposta.

- Heero? … HEEROOOO, eu estou falando com você! – Duo gritou.

- Estou me mudando para a casa da Relena.

O americano quase caiu pra trás. Não, ele não podia estar falando sério.

- O quê?!?!

- Isso que você ouviu.

- Você vai para a casa daquela vaca????? Porquê???? – Shinigami não conteve suas lágrimas.

- Adeus, Duo. – e, pegando sua mala, Heero andou em direção à porta.

Porém, ao passar pelo americano, o ex-piloto do Wing não resistiu e o puxou para um último beijo, ao qual foi correspondido prontamente. Depois saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra, deixando Duo com uma enorme sensação de vazio dentro de si. Sem forças para correr atrás do amor da sua vida, nem gritar por ele, o americano andou até a cama que foi de Heero e se jogou nela, abraçando o travesseiro que ainda continha o cheiro de seu amado. O lençol da cama ficou encharcado de tantas lágrimas que Duo deixou cair naquela noite.

Miyu não quis interferir no assunto dos dois, mesmo depois de ver Heero saindo com uma mala na mão. Decidiu que iria falar com Duo no dia seguinte, e subiu para o seu quarto. Ao passar pela porta do quarto do japonês, a morena sentiu toda a dor que emanava do ambiente esmagar o seu coração. Era demais para suportar. Miyu então correu até o seu quarto, perdendo suas forças, e desabou na cama, dormindo imediatamente, e tendo pesadelos horríveis.

De manhã, Quatre acordou sentindo náuseas e foi instintivamente atrás de Duo. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrá-lo no quarto de Heero, abraçado com o travesseiro do mesmo, com o olhar perdido no nada. O lençol molhado indicava que Duo havia chorado a noite inteira, mas agora ele não derramava uma só lágrima. Duo estava em estado de choque.

**Comentários da autora**

_Eu vou me matar, eu vou me matar, eu vou me matar…_

Daqui a pouco sou eu que vou entrar em estado de choque.

Estou sem ânimo para comentar. Mandem-me suas opiniões, eu estou tão fraca quanto o meu bebê (Duo).

Bjos

Sayuri


	3. Capítulo 03

CAPT. 03

- DUO! O que aconteceu? Onde está o Heero? – Quatre perguntou, chamando a atenção dos outros. 

O americano não respondeu. Não esboçou nenhuma reação. Apenas continuou a olhar para o nada, os olhos vermelhos por ter chorado a noite inteira.

- Heero foi embora, Quatre. – Miyu entrou no quarto, respondendo à pergunta do loiro.

- Como assim, ele foi embora? Pra onde? – Quatre não entendia o que sua irmã havia dito.

- Ontem ele chegou de noite e veio direto pro quarto, sem falar nada. Duo subiu atrás dele e eu pude ouvir os dois discutindo. Depois o Heero desceu com uma mala e simplesmente saiu.

- O que será que houve pra ele decidir ir embora sem mais nem menos?

- Tenho certeza de que a Relena fez a cabeça do Heero. As minhas suspeitas quanto à tal reunião estavam certas.

- O que aconteceu aqui?? – perguntou um chinês curioso, sendo seguido por Trowa.

Duo continuava imóvel, como se não percebesse a presença dos outros no quarto. A notícia da mudança de Heero o abalou tanto que ele não conseguia mais coordenar o seu corpo. Sentia seus olhos arderem, mas não conseguia fechá-los. Assim como não conseguia mais derramar uma única lágrima. Tinha uma forte dor de cabeça, mas isso nem se comparava à dor que se apossou de seu coração. Sem dúvida nunca mais seria aquele americano alegre e tagarela de sempre.

Quatre desceu com Trowa e Wufei até a sala para explicar-lhes o ocorrido, enquanto Miyu ficou no quarto para ver se conseguia obter pelo menos alguma reação do ex-piloto do Deathscythe.

- Duo? – a jovem Winner sussurrou, passando a mão pelo rosto do americano. 

Como suspeitava, Duo não mexeu um músculo.

- Duo, você precisa reagir. Vamos, fale comigo. Por favor. – Miyu estava quase chorando, quando o corpo do garoto de trança apresentou um espasmo, seguido por um soluço. 

Finalmente, os olhos de Duo se movimentaram, encontrando os olhos azuis da garota à sua frente. Miyu viu, com espanto, que os olhos do americano já não apresentavam aquele maravilhoso tom violeta, e sim um azul escuro, praticamente sem brilho nenhum.

- Ele… foi… embora. – Duo falou, fazendo bastante esforço.

- Eu sei. – Miyu respondeu, com a voz chorosa. – Mas agora você precisa descansar, meu amor. Durma.

A morena fechou os olhos do americano com a mão e o ajudou a se acomodar na cama que fora de Heero. Só pensava em uma coisa: Trazer o japonês de volta, para o bem de todos e, principalmente, o do garoto de trança.

Miyu foi para a sala, juntamente com os outros três pilotos. Nenhum deles sabia o que fazer para resolver essa situação. Duo não voltaria ao normal sem a presença do Heero, isso era bem óbvio. Mas eles não podiam simplesmente obrigar o japonês a voltar. Heero provavelmente daria um tiro em cada um.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Quatre perguntou, preocupado. – Duo não pode continuar assim pra sempre.

- Mas não podemos fazer nada. – Wufei respondeu. – O Heero foi embora por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Não, Chang. A Relena com certeza deve ter envenenado a mente dele contra o Duo. Conheço bem esse tipo de pessoa. – Miyu lembrou-se de tudo que havia passado na guerra.

- Nós não podemos ficar de braços cruzados.

- Tem razão, Trowa. – o loirinho olhou para seu amado. – Miyu-san, você poderia ficar ao lado dele.

- Todos nós estamos ao lado dele, Quatre.

- Não dessa maneira, eu quis dizer ficar ao lado dele, oferecendo-o amor. Ele vai precisar disso.

- O Quatre está certo. – Trowa interferiu. – E eu sei que você gosta dele.

- Sim, é verdade. Vou pensar nisso. Agora eu preciso voltar para o quarto, quero ficar ao lado do Duo o tempo todo, para o caso de ele precisar de algo.

Miyu subiu novamente as escadas, entrando no quarto em que o americano dormia. Podia sentir toda a sua dor. A morena sentou-se no chão, ao lado da cama, e ficou olhando para o rosto pálido do garoto. A marca das lágrimas já havia secado. Miyu passou a mão na franja dele, afastando os cabelos dos olhos. Duo poderia até parecer um anjo intocável, se não fosse pela dor estampada em seu belo rosto.

Heero ainda estava estressado pelo ocorrido no dia anterior. Ainda sentia uma certa raiva do americano, mas não era tão intensa quanto antes. Relena, por sua vez, estava radiante. Nunca dormira tão bem em toda a sua existência. O fato de saber que o Soldado Perfeito havia abandonado aquele "horrível garoto de trança" (-_Sayuri querendo torcer o pescocinho da loira do jeito que se torce um pano de chão_-) era o suficiente para deixá-la feliz da vida.

O japonês andava de um lado para o outro do seu novo quarto. Ele não sabia explicar o porquê de estar estressado. Tá certo, ele havia sido traído, mas não era por isso, Heero tinha certeza. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia. Sua mente treinada processava um jeito de aliviar a tensão. O ex-piloto do Wing saiu do quarto e foi atrás de Relena.

Quatre estava na cozinha de sua mansão, preparando um café da manhã reforçado para Duo. Afinal, ele não poderia ficar o dia inteiro sem se alimentar. Acabaria doente, e ninguém ali queria que isso acontecesse (nem eu). A refeição tinha tudo o que o americano adorava, bastante comida não-saudável. O loiro terminou de arrumar tudo numa bandeja e levou para o segundo andar. Ao entrar no quarto, viu que sua irmã havia conseguido fazer com que Duo dormisse, e resolveu não acordá-lo. Deixou a bandeja em uma pequena mesa e saiu do quarto, sendo seguido por Miyu.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Trowa ao ver os dois entrarem na sala.

- Está dormindo, finalmente. – Quatre respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de seu amado.

Miyu sentou em uma poltrona, com o olhar distante. Estava pensativa, todos perceberam.

- No que está pensando, Miyu-chan? – o loirinho perguntou.

- Eu vou falar com o Heero.

- Falar com ele? Heero provavelmente ainda está irritado e acabará lhe machucando. – Trowa falou.

- Trowa tem razão, Miyu. – o garoto árabe continuou. – Não vá atrás do Heero agora. Espere as coisas esfriarem.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu espero. – a morena se conformou, odiando não poder fazer nada.

Só lhe restava agora ficar ao lado de Duo, ajudando-o a recuperar-se do choque que era perder um grande amor.

Relena se encolheu em um canto de sua cama. Heero havia acabado de sair de seu quarto, após fazer amor com ela. Fazer amor? Heero praticamente a violentou, para satisfazer suas necessidades de homem. Mas a loira não se importava. Havia doído, e muito, mas se aquela era a forma com a qual o japonês expressava seu amor por ela (-_Sayuri querendo vomitar_-), ela aceitaria calada. Relena seria capaz de agüentar isso todos os dias só para manter Heero ao seu lado. Definitivamente ela não o deixaria voltar para os braços de Duo Maxwell.

****

Comentários da autora: Veremos se ele num vai voltar pro meu bebê, veremos! Nenhuma Relena Peacecraft sai vitoriosa nas minhas fics, não mesmo!! Já tenho tudo esquematizado na minha mente louca, maligna e pervertida de autora. Ela que me aguarde!! –_gargalhadas malignas_- Ah sim, para aqueles que acompanharam a minha fic "Diário de um HIV-positivo", eu escrevi um epílogo para ela, já que várias pessoas me deram a sugestão de achar a cura para a AIDS. Tarefa difícil, né? Pois é, mas eu consegui!!! Vivaaa!!! Quem estiver interessado em saber como foi, é só dar uma passada na fic e ler o epílogo! Beijaum!!!


	4. Capítulo 04

****

Comentários da autora: Gente, agora as coisas vão começar a se ajeitar. A Miyu vai ter aquela tal conversa com o Heero, quero só ver no que vai dar (como se eu já não soubesse… u.u). Já se passaram alguns meses desde que o Hee-chan saiu da mansão Winner, caso alguns não percebam.

CAPT. 04

Heero POV

Deixo Relena adormecida em sua cama e vou para o meu quarto. Sento-me e fico pensando: por mais que eu não queira admitir, Duo está fazendo muita falta na minha vida. Eu não sei se o que eu sinto pelo americano é o que chamam de amor, só sei que é uma coisa muito forte. Com certeza não é apenas desejo, eu posso muito bem me satisfazer com a Relena, como eu venho fazendo. Porém Relena não consegue me fazer sentir completo. Ela não tem o cheiro do Duo, não tem o gosto dele, nem a beleza dele. Resumindo, ela **não **Duo Maxwell (podes crer que não, meu querido, num chega nem perto).

Eu estou até disposto a perdoá-lo por ter me traído, mas Duo deve estar feliz ao lado da Miyu. Sei que já o fiz sofrer inúmeras vezes, por isso não quero estragar a sua felicidade. A culpa não é minha, eu fui treinado para ser uma máquina assassina sem sentimentos. Não sei como demonstrar o que eu sinto, o Dr. J nunca me ensinou tal coisa. Sempre pensei que, numa relação, apenas o parceiro "ativo" poderia obter prazer, mas Duo não parecia satisfeito com aquilo. Já Relena não se importa com a maneira com a qual eu a trato, desde que eu esteja ao seu lado. Será que **isso** é amor? Eu estou muito confuso.

Miyu POV

Duo está dormindo. Ele fica uma graça com essa carinha de anjo. Essa é a primeira vez que ele dorme direito desde que Heero foi embora para morar com Relena. Duo sempre acorda no meio da noite, gritando o nome do japonês. Ele chorou nas primeiras vezes, mas não chora mais. Duo diz que as lágrimas secaram.Porém ele sente uma profunda tristeza toda vez que se lembra de que o ex-piloto do Wing o abandonou para ficar com a rainha do mundo (eu vo matar essa infeliz por ter sido a causadora da tristeza do my love).

Eu e Duo nos tornamos namorados. Mas a nossa relação não passa de alguns beijos. Eu não tenho coragem de me entregar a ele, sabendo que ele gostaria que outra pessoa estivesse no meu lugar. Sei que ele ainda ama o Heero, posso sentir isso. Só aceitei tornar-me sua namorada para que ele não sofresse tanto quanto ele sofreria se tivesse que passar por tudo isso sozinho. As coisas na mansão Winner nunca mais foram as mesmas desde que Heero partiu. Duo perdeu aquela alegria de viver, raramente sorri e já entrou em depressão várias vezes.

Decidi que essa situação não pode se prolongar por mais tempo. Eu vou até lá falar com o Heero, quero nem saber. E ele vai ter de me ouvir. Ah, se vai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyu fechou a porta do quarto do americano, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Estava determinada a ir falar com Heero. Não conseguiria esperar nem mais um minuto. A jovem desceu correndo as escadas, dando de cara com Wufei, que foi praticamente atropelado por ela.

- Será que não se pode mais andar seguro nem dentro de casa??? – o chinês berrou.

- Desculpa, Chang. Mas eu tô com pressa. Fui! – Miyu saiu porta afora, deixando Wufei completamente confuso em frente à escada.

Quatre entrou na sala e viu o chinês parado, com uma expressão de pura confusão, porém engraçada, em seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu, Wufei? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Eu fui praticamente atropelado pela sua irmã, isso que aconteceu! Acho que ela ficou louca.

- E cadê ela?

- Saiu. Disse que estava com pressa.

- Acho que sei o que ela foi fazer.

- O quê?

- Foi falar com o Heero.

- Com o Heero? Mas, depois de dois meses, o que ela tem pra falar com ele?

- Vamos esperar até que ela volte, para sabermos.

Miyu pegou o primeiro táxi que apareceu na sua frente. Sabia que, àquela hora, Relena não estava em casa, estava "trabalhando", assinando papéis, e todas essas coisas que uma rainha do mundo deve fazer. Havia uma pequena chance de que Heero não tivesse ido com ela. E Miyu não estava disposta a perder essa chance.

- Pois não, senhorita? – perguntou um dos mordomos, ao abrir a porta da mansão Peacecraft.

- Bom dia, eu gostaria de falar com Heero Yuy. Ele se encontra no momento?

- Sim, senhorita. Vou chamá-lo, pode sentar-se. – o mordomo apontou para um sofá.

- Obrigada.

James, o mordomo (u.u que criatividade), havia recebido ordens de Relena para que não deixasse nenhum dos ex-pilotos falarem com Heero. Mas aquela garota certamente não era um piloto Gundam, então não tinha problema algum (a Relena é burra, esqueceu da Miyu, bwahahahaha, tinha que ser loira).

- Senhor Yuy, visita para o senhor. – James falou educadamente, não sem antes bater na porta do quarto.

- Quem é? – Heero perguntou, com certeza não era um dos ex-pilotos, Relena provavelmente deveria ter proibido-os de ir até lá.

- É uma jovem, ela não se identificou. Devo dizer que o senhor está ocupado?

Heero pensou bem. Seria a Miyu? Mas, o que ela poderia querer com ele?

- Não, eu vou descer.

- Sim, senhor.

James voltou para a sala de estar e avisou que Heero já estava descendo. Miyu ficou aliviada pelo japonês não ter se recusado a atendê-la, embora ela não tivesse se identificado, mas provavelmente ele já deveria saber que era ela. Em alguns segundos, a jovem pôde ver a figura do Soldado Perfeito descer as escadas, com uma expressão neutra em seu rosto. Pelo visto não era só Duo que havia sofrido, Heero também estava abatido. Isso passaria despercebido por qualquer pessoa, mas não por ela, nem por Quatre. Mesmo não deixando transparecer, o japonês sentia falta do americano.

- Olá, Heero. – Miyu levantou-se.

- Miyu. – ele respondeu, com sua voz fria de sempre.

- Você deve estar se perguntando que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui, não é?

- Hn.

- Vou aceitar isso como um sim. Heero, eu preciso conversar seriamente com você.

- É sobre o Duo?

- É. Podemos ir para o seu quarto? Não quero nenhum empregado intrometido ouvindo a nossa conversa, para depois contar pra Relena.

- Hai.

Os dois subiram as escadas novamente, entrando no quarto do japonês. Heero fechou a porta.

- Pode falar.

- Vamos começar do início. Por que você veio pra cá?

- Porque o Duo me traiu. Com você!

- E quem te contou isso? – Miyu perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- A Relena.

- Eu sabia! Heero, ela estava procurando um meio de afastar você do Duo, e acabou achando.

- Então você admite que beijou o Duo!

- Admito. Mas foi porque ele estava carente de afeto, cansado de ser maltratado por você!

Heero passou a mão pelos cabelos. Só agora via o quanto fora estúpido com o americano.

- Você nunca prestava atenção a ele, sempre estava ocupado demais. E quando o procurava, era só para satisfazer as suas vontades, nunca se preocupando se ele queria ou não.

- Ele nunca reclamou. – Heero sinceramente não conseguia pensar em outra resposta.

- Claro que não! Sabe por quê? Porque ele te amava! E ainda te ama.

- Mas… vocês não estão juntos?

- Estamos. Mais ou menos. A gente nunca foi além de alguns beijos.

- Por quê?

- É como eu já disse, ele ainda te ama. Se eu me entregasse a ele, estaria apenas me enganando. Heero, ele está sofrendo muito sem você.

- Pensei que ele estivesse feliz ao seu lado.

- Feliz? Duo nunca mais foi feliz, desde que você foi embora. Me diz uma coisa, você ama a Relena?

- Não.

- Ama o Duo?

- Eu… eu não sei. Sinto algo muito forte por ele, mas não sei se é amor. – Heero se abriu pela primeira vez com alguém.

- Você não sabe, mas eu sei. É amor sim, Heero. Posso sentir isso. Seu problema é não saber demonstrar seus sentimentos. E foi isso que separou vocês.

- A culpa não é minha. Eu fui treinado para não sentir nada.

- Eu sei. Mas você precisa aprender a lidar com esses sentimentos, se quiser ser feliz. Duo precisa de você, e sei que você também precisa dele.

- Me diga o que eu devo fazer.

- Posso te dar alguns conselhos, mas você vai ter que seguir o seu coração. Bom, vou ser bem direta. Numa relação sexual, os dois devem sentir prazer. Não é apenas para um se satisfazer, é para ambos compartilharem o amor que sentem um pelo outro (estou bem emotiva hoje). Você provavelmente age como um animal no cio. Perdoe a minha ousadia, mas estou falando a verdade. Os humanos são diferentes dos bichos, Heero. Os humanos amam e precisam sentir-se amados. E é isso que faltava no Duo. Ele não se sentia amado por você.

Heero ouvia tudo e se sentia cada vez mais um monstro. Como ele fora capaz de se comportar como um animal, conforme Miyu havia dito? A verdade doía, mas era preciso ser ouvida.

- Duo precisa de atenção, coisa que você não o dava. Na verdade, você só o dava motivos para sentir-se usado e rejeitado. E tenho certeza de que não é isso que você quer, não é?

- Não, eu nunca quis machucá-lo. Mas eu não sei como me comportar diferente disso, ninguém me ensinou.

- Ninguém ensina como se comportar diante da pessoa amada. Isso nós aprendemos sozinhos. Você vai ter de se esfoçar se quiser ter o Duo de volta. E eu sei que você quer. Então, se você resolver deixar de ser cabeça-dura e ter mais uma chance com o Duo, eu posso ajudá-lo. O que me diz? Aceita ou não?

O japonês olhava para o chão, tentando digerir o que a garota acabara de falar. Todas as acusações que ela fizera eram verdadeiras. Heero não podia simplesmente se conformar com o fato de que ele havia sido um monstro ignorante. Só de pensar que ele poderia ter uma nova chance com o seu amado… Sim, porque Heero já estava certo de que o que ele sentia pelo americano tinha que ser amor, de tão forte que era, chegava a fazer seu coração doer. Só de pensar que ele poderia ter uma nova chance com Duo o fazia querer esquecer todo o seu treinamento. Nada mais importava para ele além do seu recém-descoberto amor pelo belo anjo de trança.

- Aceito. ****

Comentários da autora: Êêêê, a Relena vai dançaaaaar!!! Eu avisei, ela nunca sai vitoriosa, não quando EU estou escrevendo a história. Além do mais, meu amore gostoso e lindo Duo merece ser feliz ao lado do Hee-chan, ne? Chega de sofrer! Não percam no próximo capítulo, o reencontro de Duo Maxwell e Heero Yuy, após dois meses (isso ficou parecendo uma novela, "cenas do próximo capítulo…"). Bom, feliz dia dos namorados pra quem tem um… ú.ù eeeh… Hee-chan, vc se importa se eu pegar o Duo emprestado por alguns minutos??

(Heero) OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!


	5. Capítulo 05

CAPT. 05

- Volteeeeei! – Miyu exclamou ao entrar na mansão Winner.

- Até que enfim. – Wufei falou, sentado no sofá.

- Como foi a sua conversa com o Heero? – Quatre perguntou, entrando na sala.

- Como você sabia que eu fui falar com o Heero?

- Talvez eu tenha poderes telepáticos. – o loiro sorriu.

- Ah tá, valeu. Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, a conversa foi ótima!

- Então o Heero ainda gosta do Duo? – Trowa perguntou, ele estava sentado ao lado do chinês.

- Hai. E ele aceitou voltar, com a minha ajuda, claro. Mas não contem para o Duo ainda. Preciso maquinar um plano perfeito para juntar os dois.

- Tudo bem, a gente não vai comentar nada. – Quatre falou. – Mudando de assunto, parece que vão organizar um baile para comemorar um ano de paz.

- Um baile, é? – a mente de Miyu começou a maquinar.

- É, deve ter também uma homenagem à senhorita Relena.

- Erg, tira essa parte! – a morena fez uma careta.

- Estão procurando alguém para ser o anfitrião, ou a anfitriã, e para cuidar dos detalhes, como as músicas, a decoração etc.

- Hmm… Essa notícia não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora. – Miyu abriu um enorme sorriso. – Vou me candidatar!

- Você?? – Wufei espantou-se. – Mas não é você que odeia a Relena? Vai querer fazer uma homenagem a ela agora, é?

- Ai, ai, Fei, você não consegue acompanhar meu raciocínio. Será uma homenagem… diferente.

- O que você está planejando? – o moreno de olhos esmeralda perguntou.

- Bom, o principal é usar esse baile para juntar o Duo e o Heero. O resto, vocês verão no dia. Quando vai ser esse baile, Q?

- Daqui a uma semana.

- E eles ainda não organizaram nada até agora? – o chinês ficou indignado. – Que falta de responsabilidade.

- Pois é.

Os quatro conversaram por mais alguns minutos, até que Miyu fez Quatre contar aonda ela poderia encontrar os organizadores do baile. A morena saiu de casa novamente e foi correndo encontrá-los, sua mente borbulhando de idéias. Como os organizadores estavam desesperados por não terem feito nada ainda, aceitaram imediatamente a ajuda da jovem. Miyu voltou correndo para a mansão, a fim de escolher logo as músicas que fariam parte do processo "Juntando o Deus da Morte e o Soldado Perfeito" ( não taquem pedras em mim, eu tava sem criatividade). Assim que tudo foi resolvido, a morena pegou o telefone e discou um número rapidamente.

_- Alô._ – Soou uma voz fria do outro lado da linha.

- Heero?

- _Hai. _

_- _Oi, é a Miyu! Já tenho tudo planejado!

- _Tudo o quê? _

_- _Tudo, oras. O plano pra você se reconciliar com o Duo. Você vai ter que seguir minhas ordens direitinho. Preste atenção, é o seguinte…

Miyu explicou tudo para o japonês, e desligou logo o telefone, antes que a rainha do mundo resolvesse chegar pra atrapalhar tudo. Um enorme sorriso se formou nos lábios da jovem. Queria só ver a cara da suprema quando esta visse o que Miyu havia reservado para ela…

[1 semana depois]

- Baile? – Duo perguntou, sem a menor vontade de sair de casa.

- Hai, um baile para comemorar um ano de paz. – Miyu já sabia qual seria a reação do americano.

- Num quero ir não…

- Ah, Duo, nem vem! Você vai sim, senhor. Anda logo, pode levantando dessa cama agora mesmo. É uma ordem!

- E desde quando você me dá ordens? – o garoto de trança tentou parecer irritado, sem muito sucesso.

- Desde agora. Levanta! – Miyu puxou Duo pelo braço, forçando-o a levantar-se da cama.

- Tá, tá bom. Mas não reclame se eu ficar encostado num canto do baile, com a cara emburrada.

- Te garanto que você não vai fazer isso.

- Por quê?

- Você verá. Agora se arruma logo, que a gente já está atrasado.

Miyu saiu do quarto para terminar de se arrumar. Ao descer as escadas, Duo já estava na sala, junto com os outros garotos. Todos ficaram boquiabertos. A morena usava um longo vestido branco, acompanhado de luvas e sapatos da mesma cor, e um conjunto de colar e brincos de diamante que Quatre havia lhe dado como presente de aniversário.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou, alheia aos olhares lançados em sua direção.

- Vamos. – Todos responderam.

Os cinco entraram na limousine que Quatre havia alugado, e partiram para o baile. Miyu estava tão excitada com o que ela havia planejado que começou a gargalhar do nada.

- O que foi? – Duo perguntou.

- Nada não, Duo-chan.

- Eu disse que ela ficou louca, mas ninguém acredita em mim. – Wufei riu também.

- Fica quieto, Wu-man. – Miyu revidou.

- O nome é WuFEI.

- Tá, tá, que seja.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles finalmente chegaram no local do baile. Miyu foi correndo para os "bastidores", para ver como estavam indo as coisas. Os quatro garotos foram para o salão. Duo se instalou ao lado do bar, onde tinha certeza de que passaria a noite. Não estava com a menor vontade de ficar ali. Um pensamento cruzou a sua mente. Ele tinha ouvido Quatre falar no nome da rainha do mundo. Então era bem provável que esta aparecesse, e com ela o Heero. O americano começou a procurar uma desculpa para voltar para a mansão Winner, antes que o casal perfeito aparecesse. Mas já era tarde demais. Quando Duo finalmente decidiu se fingir de doente, Miyu apareceu com um microfone, para anunciar a chegada da rainha do mundo.

Todos aplaudiram quando Relena entrou no salão, de braços dados com o Soldado Perfeito. Pela primeira vez em dois meses, Duo sentiu vontade de chorar novamente. Seus olhos violetas encontraram os olhos azul-cobalto do japonês. Ele estava ainda mais lindo, se isso era possível. Porém os olhos dele tinham um brilho que Duo não soube definir. A loira, por sua vez, estava radiante de felicidade. Seu sorriso de vitória cresceu ainda mais ao ver o rosto triste do garoto de trança. Mas logo, logo a sua guarda iria baixar… Miyu fez questão de cantar a música em homenagem à suprema do mundo.

Everybody's Fool (Evanescence)

Perfect by nature (Perfeita por natureza)

Icons of self indulgence (Ícones de satisfação própria)

Just what we all need (Tudo o que nós precisamos)

More lies about a world that (Mais mentiras sobre um mundo que)

Never was and never will be (Nunca foi e nunca será)

Have you no shame, don't you see me?(Você não tem vergonha, você não me vê?)

You know you've got everybody fooled (Você sabe que faz todos de tolos)

Look, here she comes now (Olhem, lá vem ela agora)

Bow down and stare in wonder (Curvem-se e olhem em admiração)

Oh, how we love you (Oh, como nós te amamos)

No flaws when you're pretending (Sem defeitos quando você está fingindo)

But now I know she (Mas agora eu sei que ela)

Never was and never will be (Nunca foi e nunca será)

You don't know how you betrayed me (Você não sabe como você me traiu)

And somehow you've got everybody fooled (E de alguma forma você faz todos de tolos)

Without the mask (Sem a máscara)

Where will you hide? (Onde você irá se esconder?)

Can't find yourself (Não consegue se achar)

Lost in your lie (Perdida na sua mentira)

I know the truth now (Eu sei a verdade agora)

I know who you are (Eu sei quem você é)

And I don't love you anymore (E eu não te amo mais)

It never was and never wll be (Nunca foi e nunca será)

You don't know how you betrayed me (Você não sabe como você me traiu)

And somehow you've got everybody fooled (E de alguma forma você faz todos de tolos)

Never was and never will be (Nunca foi e nunca será)

You're not real and you can't save me (Você não é real e você não pode me salvar)

Somehow now you're everybody's fool (De alguma forma agora você é a tola de todos)

Relena estava quase em estado de choque. Como aquela garota atrevera-se a cantar uma música tão ofensiva à Rainha do mundo??? Todos riam da música, a loira sentiu-se humilhada. Duo estava rindo também, Miyu percebeu com satisfação. Relena olhou para seu lado, e viu, com horror, que Heero apresentava um meio-sorriso. Até Heero estava achando graça da situação! Isso não iria ficar assim, não mesmo.

****

Interrupção da autora: -_cai no chão de tanto rir_- eu imaginei essa cena por vários meses, até tinha sonhos com ela, então decidi que eu PRECISAVA colocá-la numa fic. E aí está!

Heero olhou para Duo novamente. O americano já havia parado de rir, e voltara a apresentar aquela melancolia no olhar. O japonês sabia que era o culpado por aquilo, e se xingou mentalmente. Mas, se tudo desse certo, as coisas iriam melhorar a partir daquela noite. Estava decidido a falar com Duo. Heero se afastou de Relena, que ainda estava irritadíssima, e caminhou em direção ao bar, ficanto na ponta contrária à onde o americano se encontrava. Este parecia se recusar a olhá-lo diretamente. O ex-piloto do Wing sentiu seu coração se comprimir. Duo estava ainda mais deslumbrante do que já era. Heero estava definitivamente apaixonado por ele. Porém ainda precisava de mais coragem para se aproximar. Sim, ele, o Soldado Perfeito, estava sem coragem. Isso soaria ridículo em outras circunstâncias.

Miyu apareceu com o microfone novamente, dessa vez para anunciar uma música especial.

- A música que vai tocar agora é uma homenagem a dois grandes amigos meus, que estão passando por problemas pessoais. Não vou citar nomes, porque quem precisa saber quem são esses dois, já sabe. Espero que eu possa ajudá-los a se reconciliar. 

Duo olhou para a namorada, incrédulo. Ela estava falando dele e de Heero, só podia. Sua vontade foi de sair correndo pela porta. Até parece que o Heero iria querer se reconciliar com ele, após simplesmente tê-lo abandonado sem explicações. Mas novamente ele não seguiu o seu instinto e permaneceu parado, sentindo as lágrimas formarem-se no canto de seus olhos.

Unbreak My Heart (Toni Braxton)

Don't leave me in all this pain (Não me deixe com essa dor)  
Don't leave me out in the rain (Não me deixe na chuva)  
Come back and bring back my smile (Volte e traga de volta o meu sorriso)  
Come and take these tears away (Venha e leve essas lágrimas para longe)  
I need your arms to hold me now (Preciso dos seus braços para me abraçarem agora)  
The nights are so unkind (As noites são tão cruéis)  
Bring back those nights (Traga de volta aquelas noites)  
When I held you beside me (Em que eu o tinha ao meu lado)

Unbreak my heart (Remende o meu coração)  
Say you'll love me again (Diga que vai amar-me novamente)  
Undo this hurt you caused (Desfaça essa dor que você causou)  
When you walked out the door (Quando você saiu pela porta)  
And walked outta my life (E saiu da minha vida)  
Uncry these tears (Desfaça essas lágrimas)  
I cried so many nights (Eu chorei por tantas noites)  
Unbreak my heart, my heart (Remende o meu coração, meu coração)

Duo estava, realmente, chorando agora. Arriscou uma olhadela para o Soldado Perfeito, e percebeu que este o encarava sem aquela expressão fria de sempre. O que será que estava passando pela mente do japonês?

Take back that sad word goodbye (Leve embora aquela triste palavra adeus)  
Bring back the joy to my life (Traga de volta a alegria para a minha vida)  
Don't leave me here with these tears (Não me deixe aqui com essas lágrimas)  
Come and kiss this pain away (Venha e com um beijo leve essa dor embora)  
I can't forget the day you left (Não consigo esquecer o dia em que você partiu)  
Time is so unkind (O tempo é tão rude)  
And life is so cruel (E a vida é tão cruel)  
Without you here beside me (Sem você aqui ao meu lado)

Unbreak my heart (Remende o meu coração)  
Say you'll love me again (Diga que vai amar-me novamente)  
Undo this hurt you caused (Desfaça essa dor que você causou)  
When you walked out the door (Quando você saiu pela porta)  
And walked outta my life (E saiu da minha cida)  
Uncry these tears (Desfaça essas lágrimas)  
I cried so many nights (Eu chorei por tantas noites)  
Unbreak my heart (Remende o meu coração)

O coração de Heero doía muito ao ver Duo chorando. Em algum momento, seus olhos se encontraram, e o japonês se esqueceu de respirar. O americano chorou ainda mais, e voltou a olhar para o chão, como se essa fosse a coisa mais interessante no momento. Heero agora estava totalmente convencido de que Duo realmente sentia a sua falta.

Don't leave me in all this pain (Não me deixe com essa dor)  
Don't leave me out in the rain (Não me deixe na chuva)  
Bring back the nights (Traga de volta as noites)  
When I held you beside me (Em que eu o tinha ao meu lado)

Unbreak my heart (Remende o meu coração)  
Say you'll love me again (Diga que vai amar-me novamente)  
Undo this hurt you caused (Desfaça essa dor que você causou)  
When you walked out the door (Quando você saiu pela porta)  
And walked outta my life (E saiu da minha cida)  
Uncry these tears (Desfaça essas lágrimas)  
I cried so many nights (Eu chorei por tantas noites)  
Unbreak my heart (Remende o meu coração)

Relena estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Após a humilhação que ela sofreu, agora aquela garotinha queria juntar o Heero e o Duo novamente?? Há! Mas isso nunca iria funcionar, Heero tinha olhos apenas para ela, a rainha do mundo. Por aquele americanozinho ele sentia apenas raiva e desprezo.

Unbreak my heart,oh baby (Remende o meu coração, oh baby)  
Come back and say you love me (Volte e diga que vai amar-me)  
Unbreak my heart sweet darlin' (Remende o meu coração, doce amado)  
Without you I just can't go on (Sem você eu simplesmente não posso seguir adiante)  
Can't go on (Não posso seguir adiante)

E foi com horror que Relena constatou Heero se aproximar lentamente do Duo, ao terminar a música.

****

Comentários da autora: Nhai… bem feito pra elaaaaa! -_sai pulando pela casa de alegria_- Essa música, que deu o título à fic, é simplesmente perfeita para a ocasião, vcs num acham? Eu inclusive baixei o MP3 dela, pq ela é divina. Eu amo essa música. Mas me contem, o que vocês acharam do capítulo??? Eu me recuso a postar mais um capítulo sequer se eu não receber reviews! Pronto, está decidido. Se vocês quiserem realmente ler o restante da fic, é só gastar alguns segundos deixando uma review pra mim, nem que seja "Ficou bom", ou "Tá uma bosta".

Sayuri


	6. Capítulo 06

CAPT. 06

****

Comentários da autora: Ahá! Então vocês realmente querem que eu continue, né? Que ótimo! Fiquei TÃOOOO feliz com os comentários!!! Muito obrigada mesmo! Certo, chega de enrolação, pq eu já demorei demais pra postar esse capítulo, gomen!

E foi com horror que Relena constatou Heero se aproximar lentamente do Duo, ao terminar a música.

Duo encarava o chão frio de mármore. Era assim que ele sentia-se naquele momento, como um pedaço de mármore. Frio, desolado, precisando de carinho e calor humano para se aquecer. Outra música lenta havia começado, mas o americano sequer a ouvia. O único som que chegava a seus ouvidos era o das batidas aceleradas de seu coração, que parecia gritar o nome de Heero. Heero… o que ele estaria fazendo agora? Talvez estivesse achando graça da sua tristeza. Talvez estivesse indiferente, como sempre fora. Talvez…

Cosas del Amor – Enrique Iglesias

Que me importa el Calvario (Que me importa o Calvário)  
si amarte es sufrir, (se amar-te é sofrer)  
o que juegues con cartas marcadas. (ou que jogues com cartas marcadas)  
Lo que importa es las noches (O que importa são as noites)  
pasadas en ti, (passadas com você)  
aunque a cambio me rompas el alma.(mesmo que em retorno você rompa minha alma)

- O cavalheiro solitário me concederia a honra desta dança? – soou uma voz que Duo conhecia bem demais.

Heero o olhava em expectativa. Sua vontade era de tomar Duo em seus braços e beijá-lo, mas iria se controlar dessa vez. Fazia tanto tempo… Ele não deixaria seus instintos selvagens estragarem o momento.

?Que me importa la vida? (Que me importa a vida?)  
?De que sirve vivir (Pra que serve viver)  
si me falta tu cuerpo caliente? (se me falta seu corpo quente?)  
Lo que importa es tocarte (O que importa é tocar-te)  
y apagar esta sed, (e saciar esta sede)  
que tan solo me apaga tu fuente.(que apenas sua fonte sacia)

Duo arriscou erguer seu olhar, e seu coração falhou uma batida. Heero estava parado em frente a ele, com a mão estendida, esperando por uma resposta. Porém o que mais chamou a atenção do americano foi o fato de que Heero estava… sorrindo? Sim, o Soldado Perfeito estava sorrindo! E não era um sorriso maligno, cruel… Era sincero e verdadeiro, como Duo nunca havia visto naquele rosto. Heero ficava tão mais bonito quando sorria daquele jeito, chegava a ser hipnotizante. E foi mais ou menos isso que o garoto de olhos violetas sentiu, como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo sorriso do japonês. Talvez tenha sido por isso que Duo nem percebeu quando aceitou o pedido de Heero.

Que sin ti nada tiene valor, (Sem você nada tem valor)  
y por eso soy tuyo, (E por isso sou seu)  
esclavo y senor. (escravo e senhor)

O garoto de olhos azul-cobalto soltou o ar que ele nem sabia que estava prendendo. A sensação de ter a mão de Duo entrelaçada com a sua era inexplicável, e enviava correntes de eletricidade por todo o seu corpo. Heero guiou o americano até a pista de dança, onde casais dançavam ao som da música romântica que tocava, e se posicionou em frente a ele, hesitando em colocar suas mãos na cintura do outro.

Cosas del amor, (Coisas do amor)  
cosas de la vida: (Coisas da vida)  
Tu eres mi aguila real, (Você é minha águia dourada)  
yo soy tu gacela herida. (Eu sou sua gazela ferida)

Duo estava incrédulo. Heero estava hesitando em tocá-lo, como se estivesse com medo de aquele momento mágico chegar ao fim. Seus olhos azul-cobalto olhavam diretamente para o violeta dos olhos do americano, pedindo permissão. Duo pegou as mãos do japonês e as posicionou em sua cintura, logo mais enlaçando o pescoço do mesmo. Se aquilo era um sonho, Duo iria aproveitar cada momento dele.

Cosas de tu carne, (Coisas da sua carne)  
cosas de tu piel, (Coisas da sua pele)  
que me arrastra por las olas (Que me arrasta pelas ondas)  
como barco de papel. (como barco de papel.)

Nem os mais sábios do universo poderiam descrever com palavras o que Heero estava sentindo naquele instante. Era como se ele estivesse tocando Duo pela primeira vez. A emoção, o nervosismo, a insegurança, tudo era muito novo para ele.

Cosas del amor, (Coisas do amor)  
cosas de la vida: (Coisas da vida)  
tu me haces el dolor (Você me machuca)  
y me curas las heridas. (E cura minhas feridas)

- Duo… - Heero sussurrou no ouvido do americano. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

- Heero…

- Não fale nada agora, por favor. Eu sei que fui estúpido ao lhe deixar, e hoje reconheço a besteira que fiz. Tudo o que eu preciso agora é do seu perdão. Eu te amo tanto, Duo…

Cosas de tu cuerpo, (Coisas do teu corpo)  
cosas de mi voz (Coisas da minha voz)  
predicando en el desierto (Orando no deserto)  
de tu absurdo corazon. (de teu absurdo coração)

- O-o que você disse? – Duo não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos, seria mesmo possível?

Heero voltou a encarar os olhos violetas.

- Ai shiteru, Duo. Eu amo você, amo demais. – o japonês passou um dedo no rosto do americano, traçando o contorno perfeito de seus lábios.

?Para que quiero aire (Para que quero ar)  
si respiro de ti? (Se respiro de você?)  
?Para que quiero luz (Para que quero luz)  
ni ventanas? (ou janelas?)  
Si me basta sentirte amarrada a mi piel, (Se me basta sentir-te na minha pele)  
y saber que a tu modo me amas. (e saber que, ao teu modo, me amas)

Duo quase derreteu perante as palavras proferidas pela boca do Soldado Perfeito. As esquecidas lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos, dessa vez de felicidade. Nenhum dos dois garotos notavam a presença da enorme platéia que esperava ansiosa pela reconciliação deles. Quatre apertava a mão de Trowa, sorrindo abertamente. E Relena… Relena estava sendo segurada por seu irmão Miliardo, que havia chegado ainda há pouco. A loira não conseguia se manter em pé, mas tampouco conseguia desviar seus olhos da cena.

Que me importa esperarte (Que me importa esperar-te)  
una y mil veces mas (uma e mil vezes mais)  
si al final tu me inundas el tiempo. (se no final você elimina o tempo?)  
Lo que importa es mirarte (O que importa é ver-te)  
en silencio y saber (em silêncio e saber)  
que tal vez sin tenerte (que talvez sem ter-te)  
te tengo. (Tenho-te)

- Me perdoa? – Heero sussurrou novamente, implorando.

As lágrimas agora desciam livres pelo rosto do americano. Duo não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer, então, para demonstrar sua resposta, segurou o rosto de Heero com as mãos e roçou seus lábios nos dele, levemente. O japonês colocou sua mão na nuca do americano, aprofundando o beijo. Os dois estavam tão concentrados na tarefa de explorar a boca do outro que nem ouviram o aplauso vindo da platéia.

Que sin ti nada tiene valor, (Sem você nada tem valor)  
y por eso soy tuyo, (E por isso sou seu)  
esclavo y senor. (escravo e senhor)

Cosas del amor, (Coisas do amor)  
cosas de la vida: (Coisas da vida)  
Tu eres mi aguila real, (Você é minha águia dourada)  
yo soy tu gacela herida. (Eu sou sua gazela ferida). 

- Isso foi um sim? – Heero perguntou, sorrindo, ao interromperem o beijo.

Duo sorriu pela primeira vez em dois meses. Seu coração parecia querer explodir, e sua boca ardia, implorando por mais contato com os lábios perfeitos do japonês. Heero ergueu Duo do chão e o carregou para fora do salão, passando por Relena, que estava em estado de choque.

Cosas de tu carne, (Coisas da sua carne)  
cosas de tu piel, (Coisas da sua pele)  
que me arrastra por las olas (Que me arrasta pelas ondas)  
como barco de papel. (como barco de papel.)  
  
Cosas del amor, (Coisas do amor)  
cosas de la vida: (Coisas da vida)  
tu me haces el dolor (Você me machuca)  
y me curas las heridas. (E cura minhas feridas)

- Heero, me põe no chão. – Duo falou, quando eles estavam longe das outras pessoas.

Heero colocou o americano sentado na grama, e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Apesar de tudo, ainda estava inseguro em relação a Duo. Não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele.

- A gente ainda tem que conversar. Você não pode sumir da minha vida por dois meses e depois voltar do nada, pedindo perdão… As coisas não são tão fáceis assim. – Duo suspirou, se dando conta de que aquilo não era um sonho.

- Eu sei. – Heero passou a mão pelos cabelos. – E é por isso que eu peço uma chance para eu poder me explicar. Só uma.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu sofri esse tempo todo por sua causa. Se não fosse pelo apoio dos outros, e da Miyu principalmente, sei lá… Acho que eu teria enlouquecido. Você não sabe a humilhação que é ser abandonado, Heero. Não sabe como é se sentir rejeitado, ser visto como um mero objeto.

- Duo, eu nunca te vi como um objeto. É que…

- Mas era assim que eu me sentia! – o americano elevou seu tom de voz. – Você nunca ligava pro que eu queria, era só as suas vontades que importava. Eu sempre tinha que seder aos seus desejos, não é? E quando você não queria nada, eu tinha que colocar o rabo entre as pernas e calar a boca.

- Entenda, Duo, por favor. E-eu nunca tive experiência com esse negócio de relacionamento, apenas seguia meus instintos. – Heero segurou novamente a mão do americano.

- Heero… você está… tremendo.

- Sim, Duo. Eu, o Soldado Perfeito, estou tremendo de nervosismo, de insegurança, de medo! Medo de que você nunca me perdoe. Medo de nunca mais poder sentir seus lábios contra os meus. Medo de te perder pra sempre.

- Por que você foi embora?

- Porque eu soube que você e a Miyu… se beijaram. Fiquei tão irritado que aceitei o pedido da Relena e me mudei para a mansão Peacecraft.

- Eu sabia que tinha um dedo daquela víbora na história!

- Você será capaz de me perdoar, Duo? Por tudo o que eu te fiz passar? Me dará uma nova chance pra mostrar o quanto eu te amo?

Duo olhou para os olhos azul-cobalto do japonês. Sua maior vontade era de se jogar nos braços dele e esquecer tudo, mas… ainda havia aquela dúvida, aquele receio de ser tratado como um objeto novamente.

- HEEROOOOO! – soou outra voz que, infelizmente, Duo também conhecia.

Relena saiu do salão como se estivesse marchando para a guerra. Miliardo, Miyu e os outros pilotos vinham atrás dela, prevendo o possível barraco que a loira iria arrumar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com esse… esse verme?!?! – ela parou ao lado de Heero, apontando para o americano.

- O único verme que tem aqui é você, Relena. – Heero replicou, com a voz calma, porém firme. – E, respondendo à sua pergunta, estou cuidando da minha vida pessoal. Se você nos der licença, eu e Duo temos assuntos pendentes a resolver.

Duo olhou para Heero com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava o defendendo?

- Como é que é? – Relena colocou as mãos da cintura, batendo o pé no chão. – Depois de tudo que ele fez, você ainda quer falar com ele?

- Se tem alguém que fez alguma coisa, sou eu. Duo, sim, tem todo o direito de não querer mais falar comigo. – os olhos azul-cobalto voltaram-se para o americano de trança, que ainda estava incrédulo com tudo o que Heero dizia. – Mas eu realmente espero que isso não aconteça.

Os dois garotos levantaram-se da grama, e as pessoas que ainda estavam dentro do salão, saíram para ver o que estava havendo.

- Aproveitando que estão todos aqui, - Heero pegou a mão de Duo e olhou profundamente para seus magníficos olhos violetas. – vou dizer pra quem quizer ouvir, eu amo você, Duo Maxwell.

Relena não conseguia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Simplesmente não era possível! Heero amava ela, não aquele horrível americano! O japonês ajoelhou-se no chão, nunca quebrando o contato entre seus olhos e os olhos de Duo.

- Me perdoa, Duo?

Cosas de tu cuerpo, (Coisas do teu corpo)  
cosas de mi voz (Coisas da minha voz)  
predicando en el desierto (Orando no deserto)  
de tu absurdo corazon. (de teu absurdo coração)

****

Comentários da autora: Tcham tcham tcham tcham…. Será que ele perdoa??? nn Isso foi taum lindo! – _abraxa o Soldado Perfeito_ – Nunca pensei que o Heero fosse fazer algo assim. Mas convenhamos, o Duo merece, né? Merece isso e muito mais! – _joga confete para o alto_ – O mesmo esquema de antes, só posto outro capítulo quando receber uma quantidade rasoável de reviews. Beijinhuuus!


	7. Capítulo 07

CAPT. 07

- Me perdoa, Duo?

Duo estava boquiaberto. Heero estava se humilhando perante todo mundo! E tudo isso apenas para o americano perdoá-lo. Ninguém nunca havia feito nada parecido com aquilo para Duo, e o simples fato fez com que suas lágrimas aumentassem. Todos o olhavam em expectativa, inclusive Relena, rezando para ele dizer "Não".

Heero ficou mais nervoso ainda. Duo estava demorando demais para responder, será que ele não aceitaria seu perdão? O que ele faria caso Duo não aceitasse? Com certeza não iria continuar com Relena, não conseguiria, de jeito nenhum.

O garoto de trança percebeu que o japonês ficara ainda mais tenso com a sua demora. Seus olhos violetas voltaram-se para Miyu, que sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. Duo ajoelhou-se em frente a Heero, e pôde ver toda a insegurança, o medo e, principalmente, o amor contido nos olhos azul-cobalto do Soldado Perfeito.

- Sim, Heero. Eu te perdôo.

Todos que estavam presentes aplaudiram, menos duas pessoas: Miliardo e Relena. Miliardo porque estava ocupado segurando sua irmã, porém tinha um pequeno sorriso estampado em sua face. E Relena porque… Bem, não preciso dizer o motivo, não é? A loira estava a ponto de explodir, e esse era o porquê de estar sendo segurada por seu irmão Miliardo.

- HEERO! - gritou Relena. - Não ouse voltar para esse americano! Por acaso já esqueceu tudo o que nós passamos juntos?

Miyu revirou os olhos. Relena podia ser tão irritante…

O japonês nem escutava o que a loira estava dizendo, ou melhor, gritando. Estava ocupado demais tentando processar a informação de que Duo o havia perdoado.

- Sério, Duo? - ele sussurrou.

- Hai.

- Obrigado. - Heero colocou uma mão no rosto do americano, enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos dele. - Posso?

Duo nem respondeu, ele mesmo tomou a iniciativa e fechou a distância entre os dois, mas o casal logo foi interrompido por Miyu.

- Esperem um pouco, pombinhos. Vamos lá pra dentro. Eu organizei esse baile justamente pra vocês se reconciliarem. Andem logo. - ela pegou os dois pelas mãos e os arrastou para dentro do salão. - Se vocês quiserem, podem até ficar no palco, pra todo mundo ver e a Relena ficar bem irritada.

Duo riu, e Heero deu um meio-sorriso. O americano adorou a idéia de ser o centro das atenções e, ainda por cima, irritar a suprema. Seria divertido.

- Além do mais, eu ainda tenho mais uma música pra tocar pra vocês. Eu deveria ter tocado antes, mas eu não sabia que vocês se reconciliariam tão rápido... Agora não importa mais. Heero, você decorou a letra que eu te pedi?

- Hai.

- Heero, você vai cantar?? - Duo perguntou, incrédulo.

- Quase isso. - Miyu respondeu. - Agora subam no palco que eu vou colocar a música.

- A gente vai mesmo ficar no palco? - os olhos violetas brilharam.

- É claro que vão. Eu não disse que queria irritar a Relena? - a morena piscou o olho e gesticulou para eles subirem logo no palco.

Duo pegou a mão de Heero e o puxou em direção à escada. Nesse meio-tempo, todos já haviam voltado para o salão, inclusive Relena. Ela reclamou muito, mas no fundo ela voltou porque ainda não estava convencida de que Heero havia feito as pazes com o americano. Devia ser tudo uma grande encenação por parte do japonês, e no final da festa ele iria voltar com ela pra casa, e Duo ficaria com a cara no chão (-_Sayuri revirando os olhos_-)!

Ao subirem no palco, Heero puxou Duo para junto de si e olhou para o universo violeta que tanto o encantava. A música já havia iniciado, o japonês estava só esperando o vocalista começar a cantar.

****

Interrupção da autora: Nhai, essa fic ta super musical, né? u.u Não me culpem, eu não pretendia colocar mais musica por enquanto, mas daí eu ouvi essa musica (The Reason - Hoobastank) e vi que ela era perfeita pro Hee-love... Entaum, tive q arrumar um espaço pra colocá-la.

- Promete que não vai rir de mim? - Heero perguntou.

- Rir de você? Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque a minha voz é horrível.

- Não é, eu adoro a sua voz.

- Promete?

- Tááá, prometo.

Heero suspirou, aliviado. Miyu tinha cada idéia maluca... Não era como se todo mundo fosse ouví-lo, apenas o americano, mas era justamente ele que importava. O ex-piloto do Wing colocou novamente suas mãos na cintura de Duo, e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele. A idéia era que ele sussurrasse a música no ouvido do americano. Miyu estava se contorcendo de emoção, ao lado dos outros ex-pilotos.

- "_I'm not a perfect person (Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)_

There's many things I wish I didn't do (Tem várias coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito)

But I continue learning (Mas eu continuo aprendendo)

I never meant to do those things to you (Eu nunca tive a intenção de fazer aquelas coisas com você)

And so I have to say before I go (E então eu preciso dizer antes de partir)

That I just want you to know (Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)

I've found a reason for me (Eu achei uma razão para)

To change who I used to be (Mudar quem eu costumava ser)

A reason to start over new (Uma razão para começar de novo)

And the reason is you (E a razão é você)

I'm sorry that I hurt you (Me desculpe se eu te machuquei)

It's something I must live with everyday (É algo com que eu tenho que conviver diariamente)

And all the pain I put you through (E todo o sofrimento que eu te fiz passar)

I wish that I could take it all away (Eu gostaria de poder levá-lo embora)

And be the one who catches all your tears (E ser aquele que enxuga todas as suas lágrimas)

That's why I need you to hear (É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça)

I've found a reason for me (Eu achei uma razão para)

To change who I used to be (Mudar quem eu costumava ser)

A reason to start over new (Uma razão para começar de novo)

And the reason is you (E a razão é você)

I'm not a perfect person (Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)

I never meant to do those things to you (Eu nunca tive a intenção de fazer aquelas coisas com você)

And so I have to say before I go (E então eu preciso dizer antes de partir)

That I just want you to know (Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)

__

I've found a reason for me (Eu achei uma razão para)

To change who I used to be (Mudar quem eu costumava ser)

A reason to start over new (Uma razão para começar de novo)

And the reason is you (E a razão é você)

I've found a reason to show (Eu achei uma razão para mostrar)

A side of me you didn't know (Um lado meu que você não conhecia)

A reason for all that I do (Uma razão para tudo o que eu faço)

And the reason is you (E a razão é você)"

****

Comentários da autora: -_desvia das pedras tacadas em sua direção_- Xim, eu sei q ta curto demais, e tbm sei q eu demorei dois mil anos pra postar… É q eu tava meio sem inspiração, a maldita escola suga toda a minha energia. u.u Foi essa musiquinha q trouxe a minha inspiração de volta. n.n Nhaaa, a fic está chegando ao fiiiiiim… Lalalala. Finalmente. E pra compensar a minha demora imperdoável, no próximo capt ou, no máximo, no capt 09, vai ter lemon! _Yay_!! Mas é um lemon totalmente diferente dos q eu tô acostumada a escrever… o.o 2x1… Sim, 2x1. Tipo, eu prefiro 1x2, mas se for um 2x1 bem escrito, ta bom tbm. Eu ja li varios lemons 2x1, mas nunca escrevi um, entaum vai ser dificil. Naum me cruxifiquem se ficar uma bosta, tá? Bjinhus!


End file.
